


Music Memories

by basketcase1880



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But one song in particular makes him sad, Day 5, Derek likes British 60s music, Established Sterek - Freeform, Family Dinner, M/M, Sterek Week, The Beatles - Freeform, so does Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets a surprise when he comes over to the Stilinski house early for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Teen Wolf fic. Let me know how I do.

Derek could hear the muffled music the minute he pulled into the driveway at the Stilinski house. He knew from the beat that it wasn’t the usual dance crap that Stiles claimed was his favorite and he knew the Sheriff was still at work, so he knew it wasn’t the Sheriff playing the music.

As he got to the steps, he could actually make out the music, it sounded like The Beatles, which he liked. Derek liked the music of British bands from the 60s a lot. After all, it’s what he was brought up listening to, courtesy of his dad.

It had long been established that Derek could just walk into the Stilinski house without any questions being asked. And although Derek would still come in through Stiles’ bedroom window or even knock on the front door, he entered without knocking.

Only to be pleasantly surprised at what greeted him.

There was Stiles in the kitchen preparing dinner (which wasn’t unusual since he liked to cook, especially on family dinner nights with Derek or date nights) but the fact that Stiles was listening to and singing along with The Beatles.

It was surprising because Stiles always complained when he was over at Derek’s and Derek was listening to The Beatles, but it seemed he liked to listen to them as well.

Derek knew this was something to take note of as it was good ammunition for him to use against his boyfriend in future. Especially when Stiles started to embarrass him at Pack meetings.

* * *

While mixing his sauce for the pasta that he planned for dinner that night, Stiles felt the unmistakable presence of Derek behind him at the kitchen door. So, he spun around and caught Derek leaning casually on the kitchen door frame with a fond smile on his lips, looking like he was away in a world of his own.

"Hey," Stiles greeted as he lowered the volume on his phone, startling Derek out of his trance. "When did you get here?" 

"Around the time  _Lady Madonna_  started, babe,” Derek replied as he embraced Stiles. “Thought you didn’t like The Beatles.”

"What made you think that?" Stiles asked. "I grew up listening to them."

"You always complain when I listen to them over at the loft," Derek replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I only complain when there’s a specific song playing," Stiles explains. "My mom introduced me to the wonders of John, Paul, George and Ringo when I was a kid. She always sung  _Yesterday_  to me at bedtime and it brings back some tough memories…”

"Okay," Derek accepted. "I’ll know for the future. And as for you, if anything reminds you of your mom or upsets you for any reason let me know. That’s what a relationship is about, trust…"

"Hey mister," Stiles jumps in. "That trust thing is a two way street. You can tell me if anything I do reminds you of your family. Including my Marvel rants. Cora explained everything to me and I’m not even dating her…"

"You better not be," Derek growled as he pulled Stiles into his arms and nuzzled his neck and Stiles smiled.

"Only you, Big Guy. Only you."

 


End file.
